O Retrato de Cinna
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: O final de Jogos Vorazes é triste, mas tem alguma esperança. Foi baseado nesse conceito que eu escrevi uma espécie de capítulo ficcional para juntar Katniss e Peeta de forma menos lacônica que na história original.


O retrato de Cinna

_"Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Hoje completo 19 anos. Cheguei ao distrito 12 há alguns meses depois de matar a presidente Coin, ser julgada e absolvida. Preciso me levantar agora e ir à floresta caçar"_

Eu abro os olhos pela manhã depois de repetir para mim mesma quem sou, mas não vejo muito sentido em me levantar. Tive pesadelos essa noite, como sempre, e nenhum conforto, apenas a escuridão onde meus gritos se perdem. Odeio acordar nessa cama enorme, sozinha, quando ainda está escuro, e pensar que terei novamente um longo dia pela frente.

Levantar. Caçar. Voltar. Esperar Greasy Sae. Abrir o livro. Escrever as histórias dos que morreram, para que suas mortes não tenham sido em vão. Acariciar Buttercup, ainda incrédula por estar fazendo isso. Esperar Haymitch, que às vezes aparece. Esperar Peeta trazer pão.

Peeta. Ele chegou da capital alguns dias depois de mim, e, desde então, nos vemos uma vez por dia. No fim da tarde ele traz pão para mim, mas nunca entra sem bater. Comemos o pão juntos, conversamos, normalmente folheamos o livro, às vezes ele faz uma piada e rimos; outro dia nos lembramos de quando Finnick e eu o assustamos na arena, com nossos rostos cobertos de unguento. Ele às vezes desenha e eu fico olhando, até que ele se levanta, despede-se e vai embora. Perdi a conta das vezes que pensei, mas não falei, que queria que ele ficasse.

Peeta parece agora mais inteiro que eu, creio. Ele passa o dia na cidade, porque está reconstruindo a padaria. Não disse nenhuma palavra, mas sei que encontraram o que restou de seus pais e irmãos nos escombros da loja. Ele me disse que o forno, apesar de tudo, estava em condições de ser usado, só precisando de uma boa limpeza. As pessoas gostam dele tanto que o ajudaram, e, uma semana depois que ele chegou, conseguiu assar sua primeira fornada de pão: não faltaram mãos para ajudar na limpeza e numa pequena obra, para erguer paredes e um teto ao redor do forno. Agora, aos poucos, ele trabalha duro reerguendo o resto da loja enquanto os pães assam. É precário, mas o que está realmente inteiro no Distrito 12?

Ele não precisou pagar nada a nenhuma das pessoas que o ajudaram: apenas distribuiu os pães quentes da primeira fornada, e outros das fornadas que vieram depois. Mas Peeta, por enquanto, não precisa vender nenhum pão, se não quiser: eu, ele e Haymich somos "pensionistas". O governo nos paga um salário, que não é nenhuma enormidade, em nome do "que representamos para a revolução". Quando precisamos muito de alguma coisa, graças à nossa condição, podemos fazer uma "requisição oficial" de material ao governo: Peeta parece ter requisitado um novo forno, que ainda não chegou, Haymich requisitou uma chocadeira e ovos de ganso. Eu não requistei nada. Apenas recebo o dinheiro com indiferença . Dá para pagar Greasy Sae, que cozinha para mim, para manter minha casa em ordem e comprar alguma comida. Dá para Haymich comprar sua bebida e comida para os gansos que ele resolveu em criar. Dá para Peeta fazer pão e trazer para mim no fim da tarde.

Eu sei que ele não me enxerga mais como um bestante, mas não sei se ele ainda me ama. Eu também não sei se estraguei tudo, dentro dele e dentro de mim, mas sei agora como foi para ele querer falar tanto comigo sobre o que sentia sem nunca conseguir. Porque todas as tardes quero pedir que ele fique, mas sempre o deixo ir embora. Eu admiro Peeta agora mais que antes: ele conseguiu, de alguma forma, sair inteiro de tudo que a Capital fez com ele, perdeu a família toda e seguiu em frente. Ele parece esperar que eu demonstre confiança nele, nunca entrando sem bater e movendo-se perto de mim com suavidade, como se não quisesse me assustar, como se eu ainda temesse ser assassinada por ele.

Sem querer pensar muito em Peeta, eu jogo para o lado as cobertas e saio da cama. É verão. Quero caçar mais cedo, voltar logo e trazer alguma coisa para um bom almoço. Sei que Haymich vai aparecer hoje, porque é meu aniversário. Talvez Peeta até apareça mais cedo. Provavelmente vou receber um telefonema de minha mãe e iremos chorar juntas. Como eu a compreendo agora, depois que perdemos Prim. Sei também que receberei telefonemas da minha antiga equipe de preparação, de Effie e de Plutarch. Eles eram da Capital, onde festas e efemérides sempre foram consideradas importantes e aniversários eram desculpas para comemorações "espalhafatosas" nas palavras do próprio Plutarch. Claro que isso foi antes da revolução. Agora basta um telefonema, uma pequena demonstração de consideração, afeto, talvez. Sim, receberei alguns telefonemas dos que ainda gostam de mim, mas não de Gale, creio.

Pouco tempo depois estou na Campina, agora totalmente aterrada e começando a florescer. Alcanço o ponto onde sempre entrei na floresta e logo estou lá, arco em punho, pronta para fazer aquilo que sempre fiz melhor, só que agora sem o menor prazer. Mesmo assim, consigo uma boa caçada. O verão é sempre uma boa época, muitos animais, a floresta respira vida por todos os poros. O sol mal subiu no horizonte quando retorno com três coelhos e um belo e gordo peru.

Troco de roupa diante do espelho grande no quarto, e arrisco uma olhada em mim mesma. Estou reaprendendo a gostar do meu corpo. Não pareço mais uma colcha de retalhos caótica, a pele que implantaram em mim quase se iguala à que foi poupada das queimaduras. Mas tenho cicatrizes, muitas. Meu cabelo cresceu e quase consigo trançá-lo agora. Quando desço as escadas encontro uma animada Greasy Sae, que me serve ovos e diz que vai depenar o peru e prepará-lo para o jantar do meu aniversário. Buttercupe anda em volta dela, como se estivesse esperando sua vez de ganhar o café da manhã. Dou de ombros e digo que ela não precisa fazer nada especial. Não sei se vai aparecer alguém hoje, nem sei quem vai lembrar que é meu aniversário, mas Greasy Sae insiste que virão algumas pessoas e eu não discuto.

Minha mãe me liga e, pela primeira vez desde que voltei para o distrito 12, consigo sentir ânimo em sua voz. Ela redirecionou sua dor e renasceu trabalhando no hospital, e sou eu quem percebo essa melhora de ânimo, não é ela quem me conta. Somos ternas uma com a outra, porque sabemos que mesmo longe uma da outra, somos tudo o que resta de nossa família, aquilo que Prim conseguiu deixar unido. Logo depois, um telefonema de Effie me faz rir porque ela conserva aquele espírito de solenidade em tudo, e fala do meu aniversário como se fosse um evento de extrema importância para a humanidade, perguntando se haverá alguma celebração especial, afinal, é meu 19º aniversário. Finjo não lembrar que esse era o aniversário mais celebrado em todos os distritos antigamente porque marcava o fim da obrigatoriedade de se participar da Colheita.

Haymich aparece na hora do almoço, trazendo uma garrafa. É vinho, que ele me oferece e eu recuso. Então ele joga displicentemente um envelope sobre a mesa:

– Plutarch mandou um presente de aniversário para você. – diz, desarrolhando a garrafa e procurando um copo. – é para o seu álbum – ele completa no instante em que eu abro o envelope.

São duas fotos. Numa, a equipe de preparação de Peeta aparece, sorridente, ladeando um tímido Peeta. Não consigo reconhecer o momento em que a foto foi tirada, mas creio que foi logo após a vitória nos jogos ou durante a turnê da vitoria. Portia e seus ajudantes, que foram todos executados e cujos nomes eu nunca cheguei a saber, sorridentes sem imaginar que teriam apenas mais alguns meses de vida. A outra foto é um retrato de Cinna. Eu tenho vontade de guardá-la imediatamente, porque a última imagem que tenho de Cinna é dele inconsciente, depois de ter sido espancado por pacificadores, instantes antes do começo do Massacre Quaternário. Mas me contenho para olhar a foto com atenção, e sinto uma onda de ternura me invadir. Cinna, tão querido, que morreu pelo que acreditava.

Mas logo volto a não gostar muito da foto. Alguma coisa nela me faz pensar que ele não queria tirá-la. Cinna está de braços cruzados, numa solene e atípica pose, não olhando diretamente para a câmera, mas de cabeça erguida, meio de lado, ao lado do fatídico vestido bordado com pérolas que acabou me transformado no tordo diante da atônita audiência de Panem. Sei que é uma foto feita para a Capital, que o acabaria matando, e isso me faz desgostar ainda mais dela. Não sei se é esse retrato de Cinna que quero no Livro, talvez porque ele represente o momento que o condenou à morte. O telefone toca novamente e eu enfio as duas fotos no envelope, para não pensar na tristeza que evocam. Atendo e é meu médico, o Dr. Aurelius, para uma tediosa consulta por telefone onde ele pergunta como me sinto e eu respondo de forma não muito sincera que me sinto bem. Ele pergunta se estou tomando minha medicação e eu respondo sinceramente que sim e fico surpresa quando ele diz que na próxima remessa da Capital a dose será bem menor. Eu sorrio, porque essa realmente parece uma boa notícia. Ele me dá os parabéns e eu volto para a mesa, para almoçar com Greasy Sae e Haymich.

– Essa sopa não está grande coisa, mas o assado de logo mais vai estar. Peeta vai trazer um bolo – diz Greasy Sae – você vai ter convidados.

– Quem?

– Não muita gente – diz Haymich – Peeta, é claro, Thom e sua esposa, eu, porque você não me perdoaria se eu faltasse, e aquela sua amiga, Delly Cartwright.

– Delly está no distrito 12?

– Há algum tempo, já – responde Greasy Sae – ela e o irmão também retornaram para o que sobrou da loja da sua família, como Peeta, mesmo que não tenha sobrado muita coisa.

– E como ela está se saindo? – pergunto, preocupada com Delly, que, de alguma forma, acho que não sabe se virar muito bem.

– Bem, ela e o irmão conseguiram ajuda para reerguer uma construção onde era a loja. Parece que ela aprendeu a costurar no distrito 13, nada sofisticado, no entanto. Agora ela está fazendo vestidos com uma máquina de costura e uns tecidos que Peeta requisitou para ela da capital.

Sinto uma pontada de ciúme. Peeta fez requisições para Delly? A troco de quê?

– E ela já abriu a loja?

– Bem – diz Greasy Sae, passando um pedaço pão na sobra de sopa em seu prato – o irmão dela vai trabalhar na construção da nova fabrica, como muitos outros rapazes, mesmo que no início a loja não dê muito dinheiro, eles não vão morrer de fome. Aliás, ninguém mais vai morrer de fome por aqui, a Capital resolveu não nos parasitar mais.

Haymich dá uma gargalhada e eu fico pensando no que existirá entre Delly e Peeta. Eles se conheciam muito antes... e Delly é muito legal, cheia de vida, e ajudou na recuperação dele, talvez até mais que eu. Fico pensando se a distância de Peeta não é porque ele já está em outra.

Recolho os pratos e lavo a louça junto com Greasy Sae, que toda hora dá uma olhada no Peru, que ela limpou, temperou e levou ao forno, feliz por estar assando, não cozinhando, alguma coisa. Buttercup parece entender a solenidade do momento, porque se mantém de guarda ao lado do fogão, absorvendo o aroma do assado. Não é sempre que temos assados: estávamos acostumados com o antigo regime de poupar tudo, até mesmo o fogo, e hábitos antigos demoram a morrer.

Antes do fim da tarde, Delly me surpreende, aparecendo na porta de casa com um pacote. Ela está bonitinha, usando um vestido amarelo estampado e uma fita no cabelo.

– Eu sei que está muito cedo – ela se desculpa – mas eu trouxe algo para você usar hoje. Peeta me disse que é se aniversário.

Peeta, que ainda não veio sequer me dar parabéns, já saiu falando para Delly que é meu aniversário. Eu seguro a hostilidade, afinal, Delly é amável demais para ser maltratada, então, sou gentil, embora não tenha a mínima vontade de me estender em uma conversa social.

– Obrigada...

– Posso entrar? – ela replica, insegura.

– Claro. – respondo, e ela parece ansiosa, isso não me deixa muito feliz. Fico pensando se essa história de presente não tem algo a ver com Peeta. Ela me abraça assim que entra em minha casa, sorrindo.

– Eu queria te ver desde que cheguei, Katniss. Mas tenho andado ocupada demais.

– Greasy Sae me disse.

– Peeta não te falou nada sobre minha volta ao Distrito 12?

Pronto. É isso, eles estão juntos, era o que ela esperava que eu já soubesse mas Peeta foi esperto o suficiente para esconder.

– O que ele teria para me dizer? Não conversamos muito – eu digo, e sai mais grosseiro do que eu gostaria.

– Eu achei que vocês... estivessem juntos, depois de tudo. Não estão?

Ah, não. Ela não está com Peeta e eu, inadvertidamente, fui grosseira com alguém só queria ser gentil. A velha Katniss está aqui ainda, pronta para agir da forma errada.

– Não. Não estamos – dou de ombros – nem sei se algum dia vamos estar.

– Mas... ele superou tudo, Katniss. Ele... não é mais aquilo que a Capital fez com ele... e te ama, eu sei disso.

– Como você sabe? Nós ficamos tão pouco tempo juntos. Ele passa o dia na cidade, só traz um pão para mim todo dia e... nunca mais me tocou.

– Porque... Ah, Katniss... por que vocês dois são tão complicados?

Delly é engraçada. Sua exasperação chega a ser cômica e eu sorrio quando pergunto:

– E o que é isso que você me trouxe?

Um sorriso tímido ilumina seu rosto. Ela me entrega o pacote e eu rasgo o embrulho. Há anos não me lembro de receber presentes de aniversário. É delicado da parte dela trazer embrulhado, ainda que num papel ultra reciclado muito ordinário, afinal, não vivemos ainda tempo de fartura. Para minha surpresa, é um vestido azul, cujo tecido reconheço das aulas que Cinna me deu: cambraia. É simples, um vestido de verão até os joelhos, a saia rodada, de alcinhas.

– Foi você quem fez? – pergunto.

Ela sorri, com prazer, para então responder:

– Não é um daqueles lindos vestidos como os que Cinna fazia para você, mas... eu queria muito que você usasse. Escolhi azul porque lembrei de você, no dia da Colheita, tão bonita... depois só te vestiam de vermelho, preto, como se você estivesse sempre pegando fogo e, bem... acho que fogo e a última coisa da qual você quer se lembrar agora.

Ela tem toda razão. O gesto simples e doce de Delly me emociona. Parece que ela quer trazer de volta aquilo que acredita, e finalmente consigo desarmar meu espírito:

– Verdade. Mas é um belo vestido, Delly! Quando Sae me disse que você estava costurando não sabia que estava fazendo coisas tão legais.

– Ah... no distrito 13 eu não tive muita utilidade nos exercício de Guerra, você sabe que eu mal conseguia carregar um fuzil, quanto mais atirar. Então me jogaram numa oficina de costura para fazer uniformes e eu descobri que conseguia fazer isso bem! É claro que saí de lá sabendo fazer só macacões de sarja e nada de bonito. Mas se você costura tecido grosso, pode aprender a costurar tecido fino... uma menina que eu conheci por lá me deu umas cópias de moldes, Peeta foi muito gentil em requisitar para mim a máquina de costura e algumas peças de tecido, e depois de quebrar um pouco a cabeça consegui fazer alguns vestidos... espero conseguir vendê-los, afinal é bem melhor que usar aqueles uniformes feiosos do distrito 13.

Ela tem razão. O figurino do distrito 13 não tinha nada de glamouroso. Eu não consigo deixar de admirar Delly. Uma das coisas que me lembro da época em que estudávamos juntas era que existia uma espécie de jogo entre alguns outros adolescentes que consistia em imaginar quem de nós sobreviveria caso acabasse na arena dos Jogos Vorazes. Era um jogo mórbido, de humor negro e só alguns garotos de fora da Costura, os que não precisavam de tesseras e cujos nomes apareciam com muito menos frequência nas bolas da Colheita e raramente eram escolhidos que costumavam fazer esse tipo de piada. Verdade que de vez em quando um deles era sorteado e a piada perdia completamente a graça. Mesmo nunca tendo visto Peeta brincando dessa forma, creio que quando ele foi escolhido tendo o nome apenas 4 vezes no sorteio eles perceberam que não estavam livres de acabar na arena . Delly, que não precisava de tesseras, portanto tinha menos chances de ser escolhida, era, ainda assim descrita por eles como uma candidata a morrer na primeira hora dos jogos caso fosse sorteada. Era ironico que, fora dos jogos, ela tivesse sido uma das poucas sobreviventes do Distrito 12, vivendo mais que todos os piadistas, sem exceção. Penso nisso quando digo:

– Você vem logo mais? Digo, não convidei ninguém, mas Sae está assando um peru e acho que Peeta vai trazer um bolo. Estou começando a achar que vão fazer uma festa para mim.

Delly ri.

– Peeta vai trazer um bolo, sim. Eu já o vi. Está lindo, você vai amar. Posso trazer uma pessoa?

– Seu irmão?

– Ah, uh... ele também, mas... não. É que...

– Você tem algum namorado? – Eu rio porque Delly cora intensamente. Ela conta sua história com Fabio, um rapaz do Distrito 8 que se voluntariou para a luta assim que seu Distrito foi tomado. Ele foi treinado conosco e enviado para a Capital com as tropas do Distrito 13 e, por duas semanas, ela não teve notícias. Quando acreditava que ele tinha morrido, Fabio apareceu: ferido, cansado, mas vivo. Ele voltara ao Distrito 13 só por causa dela, uma vez que não tinha mais família, e a acompanhou quando ela decidiu voltar para cá, e, como o irmão dela, conseguiu emprego na construção da fábrica de remédios. É de pessoas como Delly e Fabio que o Distrito 12 precisa, creio. Cheias de vida e disposição, acreditando que o pior ja passou e que o futuro vai ser melhor apesar de tudo que perderam. Nos despedimos com um abraço e antes de sair ela diz:

– Fale com Peeta. Fique com ele. Vocês precisam um do outro.

Delly sabe o que está dizendo, provavelmente. Ela teve papel decisivo na recuperação de Peeta, trazendo de volta lembranças da infância que foram substituindo o nebuloso passado de recordações falsas implantado pelo veneno das teleguiadas. Delly, que torce sinceramente pela recuperação de tudo que eu e Peeta um dia fomos. Logo que ela sai, eu começo a folhear o meu livro, vendo o progresso do meu trabaho até agora. Comecei falando antes de tudo sobre meu pai, que aparece na primeira página, no retrato de casamento com minha mãe. Escrevi bastante sobre ele, e Peeta completou as páginas com desenhos que misturavam as lembranças que tinha dele e a referencia visual do retrato de casamento. Eu fico admirando por um longo tempo um retrato onde consigo ver que Peeta se esforçou para retratar ate mesmo a poeira que cobria quase todo tempo mineiros como meu pai, que sorri para mim numa aquarela, vestido com as roupas que usava no trabalho. A última ilustração representa um homem de costas ao lado de uma menina magra, ambos de arcos em punho, contemplando a vastidão da floresta, a menina com cabelos escuros e fitas vermelhas no cabelo. Qualquer um reconheceria meu pai e eu nesse retrato, porque, mesmo representados de costas, há tantos peqenos detalhes que é impossível não se espantar com o talento e a memória de Peeta. Fecho o álbum quando vejo a fotografia de Prim ainda bebê. Não consigo ler calmamente as páginas que contam sua breve história sem querer chorar compulsivamente, como quando a escrevi.

Greasy Sae me enxota na direção do banheiro no fim da tarde. Tomo um banho demorado, pensando em tudo que aconteceu nesse dia. Penso que talvez seja hora de me preparar para ser algo mais que uma pensionista desse novo regime, deixar de ser alguém que além de caçar e escrever num álbum sobre os mortos, pouco faz além de arrumar a própria casa, assim mesmo com a ajuda de uma velha e de sua netinha deficiente mental.

Depois de colocar o vestido que Delly me deu, percebo que minhas botas ficariam muito estranhas com ele. Mas isso não é problema: dentro do closet ainda existem vestidos e sapatos da época da turnê da vitória, que ficaram esquecidos durante todo o período da guerra. Acho uma sandália empoeirada baixa que eu mal usei, mas ela é branca: combina com o vestido e é bem confortável porque foi feita para ser usada no distrito 4, onde caminhamos na areia e onde eu vi o mar pela primeira vez.

Quando eu desço, Peeta está de pé na sala, ao lado da mesa, de costas para a escada. Buttercup está se esfregando nas pernas dele, e é o que me faz perceber que ele acaba de chegar, porque os carinhos do maldito gato nunca duram muito. Vejo que ele tem na mão uma das fotos do envelope que Plutarch, mas não a de Cinna. Eu reparo que finalmente ele parece ter entrado na minha casa sem bater à porta.

– Oi – eu digo bem atrás dele.

– Oi. Greasy Sae abriu a porta para mim. Feliz aniversário, Katniss. Dezenove, né?

– É. – percebo que ele não vai tomar iniciativa, então eu peço: – mereço um abraço de aniversário?

Ele sorri. Só preciso dar um passo na sua direção e por um segundo eu espero um abraço tenso, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava telessequestrado, mas, ao contrário, ele me evolve ternamente no primeiro abraço real que damos depois de um longo tempo. Não se passam nem dez segundos antes do telefone tocar. Que droga.

– Acho melhor você atender – ele diz, quando vê que não estou muito a fim de largá-lo – pode ser Effie e ela fica muito chateada quando não seguimos a programação.

– Não é Effie – eu o solto mau humorada – ela me ligou hoje pela manhã. Deve ser Octavia ou Venia, elas ainda não ligaram...

Não é.

– Oi Catnip – reconheço a voz imediatamente. Gale. – Feliz aniversário.

– Obrigada – eu digo, e não pareço muito animada. – Como estão as coisas no distrito 2?

– Ótimas. Minha mãe e os meninos gostam muito daqui. – Ele fala algumas coisas, mas é estranho. Não temos muito o que dizer, embora não nos falemos desde o fim de tudo. Não sei porque ele ligou. Ou melhor, eu sei. E não tem nada a ver com amor, mas com culpa. O tom de voz de Gale indica que ele mesmo nunca vai se perdoar. – E você?

– Eu estou bem. – digo – o pior já passou.

Costumo dizer isso para todos, mas não sei bem se acredito. Hoje, pela primeira vez, falando com Gale e sendo observada por um calado Peeta eu me esforço para crer que isso é verdade. Mando abraços para Hazelle e as crianças, e então vem a pergunta:

– E Peeta? – o tom é hesitante. Parece esperar uma confirmação.

– Ele está aqui. – digo. – Está tudo bem com ele também.

– Mande um abraço. Bem, espero que você tenha um bom aniversário.

– Obrigada.

Desligo e Peeta pergunta:

– Era Gale?

– Era. Ele está bem, parece legal.

– Que bom, eu gosto dele.

– Isso é verdade?

– Não, nem um pouco. – Peeta diz, e nós dois rimos. Percebo finalmente que esse tipo de pequena piada que Peeta sempre faz quando estamos juntos, desde que ele voltou, é o tipo da coisa que deveria nos aproximar, quebrar o gelo. É por isso que me aproximo:

– Ele interrompeu nosso abraço.

Dessa vez, Peeta sorri ao me abraçar. Eu apoio a cabeça no seu peito e percebo como senti falta dele. Me sinto idiota por ter demorado tanto a dar o primeiro passo na sua direção e o aperto contra mim, sem hesitação.

– Fiz um bolo para o seu aniversário – ele murmura.

– Eu sei.

– Era para ser surpresa – ele finge indignação, rindo – Como você descobriu?

– O certo seria perguntar quem me contou. – minha vez de rir. – Haymich, Greasy Sae, Delly. Basicamente todo mundo com quem eu falei hoje...

– Delatores – ele diz, rindo. Ele me afasta, segurando ainda minhas mãos, e nos encaramos um instante. – Você está usando o vestido que Delly fez. Ela estava insegura, achava que você o compararia aos que Cinna fez. Eu disse que isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Lógico que não faz! – eu respondo – Gostaria que ela tivesse conhecido Cinna!

– Se ela quiser muito conhecer um estilista, podemos apresentá-la a Tigris.

Caio na risada imaginando a romântica Delly, com seus vestidos florais de cambraia, diante da assustadora especialista em lingerie peluda. Quando consigo parar de rir, digo:

Falando em Cinna, você viu? – aponto as fotos fora do envelope em cima da mesa, mas continuo segurando uma das mãos dele.

– Vi. – ele aponta a foto dele com sua equipe – Lembro do dia que tiramos essa foto. Estávamos esperando a entrevista da vitória. Eu ainda não havia encontrado você, estava mais nervoso do que no começo dos jogos.

– Então você se lembra?

– Katniss... eu me lembro de tudo.

Eu o encaro. Ele não desvia os olhos dos meus. Haymich nos interrompe, entrando pela porta da cozinha.

– Já mostrou para ela o bolo?

Peeta revira os olhos exasperado, ainda segurando a minha mão e eu sorrio.

– Agora quero ver o bolo – digo.

Ele me conduz até a mesa da cozinha, ainda segurando minha mão, e me põe diante do bolo. Não é grande. É do tamanho certo para o número de pessoas que provavelmente vai aparecer. Como todo mundo, Peeta parece ter feito um esforço para agradar a Katniss verdadeira. Não a garota que pega fogo, não o tordo, a revolucionária ou a rebelde. O bolo é verde, como a campina. Em vez de rosas, que eu odiaria, é enfeitado com flores em miniatura de glacê muito rústicas e tão realistas que se eu não conhecesse a habilidade dele diria que haviam nascido sobre o bolo flores idênticas às campina ou da floresta que rodeia o Distrito 12: rues, prímulas, dentes-de-leão, lírios-tigrinos. Adoro imediatamente.

– É lindo! – eu percebo de repente que estou apertando demais sua mão – desculpe!

Ele finge testar a circulação e ri. Haymich comenta, casualmente, apontando o bolo:

– Espero que tenha gosto de vodca.

Eu e Peeta rimos, no instante em que Greasy Sae aparece e nos expulsa da cozinha, dizendo que é hora de tirar o assado do forno. Vamos os três para a sala, e logo algumas pessoas chegam. Delly, que me apresenta a Fabio, Thom, o irmão de Delly que traz com ele uma outra garota mais ou menos da minha idade, sobrevivente da Costura, que perdeu toda família no bombardeio, e mais uma ou outra pessoa. Todo mundo traz alguma coisa para juntar ao assado: um purê de batatas, uma travessa de arroz preto, uma salada de folhas. Peeta contribuiu com biscoitos e pães de queijo, além do bolo. Desde que me lembro, essa é minha primeira festa de aniversário. E logo percebo que ela aconteceu por causa, principalmente, de Peeta. Ele chamou as pessoas, ele sabia que Greasy Sae prepararia de forma especial qualquer coisa que eu caçasse hoje. Todos acreditavam tanto em mim, mas eu acho que é ele que tem o poder de unir pessoas.

Talvez por força de tudo que o distrito 12 passou, existe agora entre nós um espírito tão forte de cooperação. Todos me ajudam a por a mesa, a louça é lavada rapidamente no fim do jantar. A única tarefa que Peeta toma exclusivamente para si é trazer para mesa o bolo, com velas já acesas. Nunca soprei velas de aniversário, e acho muito estranho quando Delly me diz:

– Faça um pedido antes de apagar as velas!

Não sei o que pedir. Depois de sobreviver a uma guerra qualquer coisa parece lucro. Eu sopro as velas pensando que espero que isso não se perca, esse espírito que a reconstrução do distrito parece reforçar. Quando ergo os olhos, vejo Peeta me encarando e percebo a expressão dele. É a mesma de todas as vezes que ele me disse algo bom, que expressou seu amor por mim. Comemos o bolo, rimos mais um pouco e as pessoas já estão indo embora quando eu reparo que Peeta está novamente com o envelope de Plutarch na mão. Ele está olhando para o retrato de Cinna com um ar de reprovação.

– Eu também não gosto desse retrato – digo, me aproximando dele – é como se fosse ele, mas numa postura muito... "não ele".

Nesse instante Delly se aproxima de nós para se despedir, me dá um longo abraço e sai, de mãos dadas com Fabio. Haymich vai logo depois, cambaleando. Agora, estou sozinha com Peeta, que ainda observa o retrato de Cinna, calado. Conheço aquela expressão. É a forma que ele olha algo que deseja desenhar. Ele murmura que já volta e some porta a fora. Logo depois reaparece com seu material de desenho. Enquanto ele desenha, eu acabo de arrumar a bagunça. Recolho os poucos copos e pratos que ainda não foram lavados, dou um jeito em tudo e retorno para a sala, onde ele ainda trabalha, febrilmente. Por algum motivo, não me aproximo muito, mas vejo, de longe, que ele desenha Cinna com grafite puro. De repente, ele se levanta e diz:

– Está quase pronto. Não olhe. Já volto. – e sai na direção de sua casa.

Dizer para não olhar tem exatamente o efeito contrário. Eu rapidamente me aproximo e dou uma espiadela no que parece ser um desenho realista demais, principalmente levando-se em conta a rapidez com que Peeta trabalhou. De onde estou, no entanto, parece que o ângulo o qual Cinna está enquadrado é um tanto estranho. Estou quase pegando o retrato sobre a mesa para olhar com mais atenção quando ouço Peeta bem atrás de mim.

– Eu pedi para você não olhar...

– Desculpe – digo, assustada, antes de perceber sua expressão brincalhona.

Peeta saca um pequeno frasco de tinta e um pincel, e faz alguma coisa no desenho. Então, abre um sorriso satisfeito e diz:

– Está pronto, mas você deve vê-lo do ângulo correto.

Ele me posiciona diante do desenho e me faz olhar de um ponto específico para o retrato. Uma expressão de surpresa escapa de meus lábios quando percebo.

O Cinna daquele retrato, naquele ângulo, é o jovem estilista que acabara de colocar fogo nos dois tributos do distrito 12, para a cerimônia de abertura. O desenho tem o ponto de vista de Peeta. As luzes e sombras me fazem vê-lo, ainda que em preto e branco, sob a luz daquele fogo artificial, como se eu o visse de cima da carruagem. Um único detalhe faz o desenho parecer ainda mais expressivo: Peeta fez o traçado com tinta dourada sobre os olhos dele, o que destaca ainda mais o contraste dramático do desenho. Não é Cinna, o poderoso estilista que criou a garota em chamas, o tordo, que está diante de meus olhos, mas o ansioso rapaz que me cativou tanto desde o primeiro momento em que conversamos.

– É lindo... Você realmente o retratou – murmuro e viro-me para Peeta, escondendo os olhos no seu peito, tentando conter o choro. Nunca tive tempo de chorar realmente por Cinna. As lágrimas agora são serenas, não desesperadas como seriam se eu tivesse tempo para derramá-las quando tudo aconteceu. As mãos de Peeta deslizam por minhas costas, acariciam meus cabelos. Eu o encaro antes de dizer: – Obrigada..

O beijo que damos é terno, calmo e despreocupado, diferente de todos que já demos desde que o acaso nos uniu naquela arena. Peeta murmura junto aos meus lábios, perguntando se eu quero que ele fique aqui essa noite. Eu abro os olhos e digo que se pudesse, nunca o teria deixado ir embora. Apagamos as luzes e subimos juntos, de mãos dadas. Não há atitudes arrebatadoras, Peeta não me pega no colo nem me leva escada acima nem eu suspiro enlevada quando abro a porta do quarto. Pelo contrário, Peeta ainda faz uma piada:

– Não deveria ir em casa pegar um pijama? – diante da minha expressão incrédula ele ri da propria piada. Eu hesito um instante e pergunto:

– Devo apagar a luz?

– A envergonhada é você, Katniss.

O humor dele me relaxa, e eu apago a luz, mas abro a janela e as cortinas, para que entre o luar e o ar fresco da noite. É quando o sinto me abraçando por trás, beijando-me os cabelos, a nuca. Suas mãos baixam as alças do meu vestido, seus lábios roçam em meus ombros nus. Eu me viro e beijo sua boca, agora do mesmo jeito que o beijei na arena por duas vezes, desejando mais e mais. Um arrepio doce percorre meu corpo quando ele baixa mais as alças, expondo meus seios, que ele toca, observa, quase adora. Eu me sinto um tiquinho embaraçada e ele diz:

– Por favor, Katniss. Esperei por eles por muito tempo.

Eu rio e o empurro para a cama. Algo me diz que me sentirei mais confortável deitada. Ele me ajuda a tirar o vestido e eu também o ajudo a tirar as roupas. De repente eu mesma faço uma piada:

– Da última vez que tirei suas roupas foi bem menos romântico. – Dessa vez é ele que solta uma gargalhada, e ainda rindo me puxa sobre ele. Estamos nos beijando, mas rimos ao mesmo tempo, mas logo estamos apenas nos beijando, com fome, urgência, como se o que está acontecendo entre nós devesse ter acontecido... sei lá há quanto tempo atrás.

O que ocorre a seguir é pura descoberta para nós dois, tudo envolto em uma fome devoradora, que desperta em cada pedacinho do meu corpo sensações inesperadas. Então, estou nele como ele está em mim, e e depois que passa o pequeno desconforto dolorido inicial, achamos nosso ritmo juntos, no que parece então explodir como uma onda devastadora. Ainda estamos sem fôlego quando ele me puxa e pergunta, os lábios quase colados nos meus:

– Você me ama, verdadeiro ou falso?

– Verdadeiro. – Respondo.

Depois disso, ficamos abraçados, conversando, rindo, sem vontade de dormir, porque ainda temos medo dos pesadelos, medo que eu creio que nunca vai me abandonar. Falamos de tudo, de coisas pequenas do cotidiano. Peeta me pede que eu cante, eu nego e ele insiste tanto que acabo cantando uma música tola que meu pai cantava para mim quando eu era pequena, que fala de uma menina tonta que um dia não sabe onde deixou seu rebanho de ovelhas. A letra é tola e cômica, mas quando termino Peeta diz:

– Uau. Essa foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi.

Eu estou protestando irritada quando ele me cala com um beijo, e desta vez o que acontece é mais profundo, menos urgente, e ainda mais sensual e arrebatador. Quando acaba, estamos tão exaustos que adormecemos quase imediatamente. Eu não imaginaria que teria pesadelos, mas acontece. Vejo-me novamente numa arena, mas dessa vez sozinha, porque perdi Peeta para sempre. Gaios tagarelas gritam meu nome, e eles tem a voz de Peeta e dizem que eu sou uma bestante da capital. Eu acordo trêmula, achando que estou gritando, mas apenas gemendo o nome dele numa agonia que só acaba quando sinto que ele está me abraçando forte e dizendo que está tudo bem. Ainda tremendo, eu toco seu rosto como para me certificar que ele ainda está ali, que aquilo não é um sonho dentro de um pesadelo maior. O quarto está numa penumbra que mostra que falta ainda um tempinho para o amanhecer, e eu percebo sua expressão preocupada.

– Sonhei que tinha te perdido – murmuro. – e estava nos jogos de novo, sem você.

Ele me encara e então acaricia meus lábios com os dedos, que sobe preguiçosamente por minha face até que ele me olha nos olhos e sussurra:

– Agora você já sabe como são os meus sonhos ruins. – ele me beija suavemente, e me abraça mais forte, dizendo então no meu ouvido:

– Mas eu estou aqui.

– Sempre – eu respondo, e me permito relaxar enquanto me aninho novamente em seus braços para adormecer, dessa vez sem pesadelos ou sonhos.

A manhã já está bem avançada quando acordo, ciente da sensação de felicidade que se apodera de mim. Peeta já está acordado, me observando.

– Bom dia – eu mais suspiro do que falo – você está aqui mesmo?

– É o que eu estou me perguntando – ele responde e me beija de leve. – o que vamos fazer hoje?

– Eu definitivamente não vou caçar – digo – aliás, gostaria de passar o dia aqui, deitada na minha cama, com você.

– Eu ficaria aqui para sempre, se não acabasse morrendo de fome antes...

Rimos juntos. É verdade, estamos com uma fome devoradora, talvez por causa da noite animada que tivemos. A voz de Greasy Sae nos interrompe, vinda do andar de baixo:

– Vocês já acordaram? Posso fazer o café da manhã?

Abafamos os risos e rumamos para o chuveiro. Descobrimos o prazer do banho juntos, mas para não irritar Sae, nos limitamos apenas a isso. Peeta faz uma careta quando dou a ele para vestir um roupão laranja, um dos muitos que eu ainda tenho, da minha época de vitoriosa, e eu implico, dizendo que ele pode começar a trazer roupas para minha casa. Quando descemos, damos de cara com a mais bem humorada encarnação de Greasy Sae que eu poderia imaginar.

– Já não era sem tempo. Eu já estava a ponto, nos últimos tempos, de trancar os dois nessa casa e esconder a chave!

– Pois você não precisa mais trancar ninguém – Peeta dá um beijo na bochecha dela, que ri – se bem que não é uma má ideia.

A refeição é deliciosa, e Greasy Sae nos diz que mais algumas famílias estão voltando. Ela diz que vai faltar moradia, embora chegue material de construção para novas residências em todo trem. Eu e Peeta nos olhamos. Não parece justo que estejamos ocupando duas casas com tanta gente precisando de lugar. Ele nem me questiona quando peço que se mude para minha casa. Quando acabamos a refeição, ele pergunta se não quero ir com ele até o centro do Distrito. Não vou lá há alguns meses.

Subo para me vestir e combino com ele que o encontro em alguns minutos na porta da sua casa. Me visto despreocupadamente, tranço os cabelos, ponho as botas e desço. Encontro Greasy Sae na sala, olhando para o retrato de Cinna. Ela aponta o desenho:

– Ele veio aqui uma vez, não? Me lembro dele. Era bonito.

Eu sorrio e pergunto como ela percebeu que Peeta tinha dormido aqui. Ela dá de ombros e diz:

– A casa dele estava toda apagada, suas janelas estavam abertas. Ele nunca apaga todas as luzes, você nunca abre as janelas, ele nunca as fecha. E você não apareceu vindo da floresta de manhã nem ele passou para dar alô antes da padaria. Francamente, era muito fácil somar dois mais dois.

Saio pensando que, afinal, Greasy Sae é mesmo uma das pessoas que mais me conhece por aqui. Encontro Peeta já me esperando em frente à sua casa. Ele segura minha mão e vamos andando, conversando sobre o que vem acontecendo desde que voltamos ao Distrito 12. Ele me diz que tem que parar para pegar um Boletim.

O Boletim de Imprensa, como é chamado por enquanto, é uma espécie de jornal, com notícias de todos os distritos. Foi uma ideia de Plutarch, viabilizada pelos gênios da tecnologia do distrito 3. Em cada um dos distritos foi deixada uma máquina estranha, chamada terminal, onde o responsável local digita, no que parece um computador, notícias sobre os últimos acontecimentos relevantes no distrito. Aqui o responsável é Joshua um jovem que, como Peeta, perdeu toda família no bombardeio, mas sobreviveu. Ele dedica boa parte do seu dia a escrever o que tem sido feito de bom, nascimentos, óbitos, novas atividades sociais, o resto do tempo faz a manutenção do terminal. No distrito 3, a central de notícias edita o boletim que é impresso, horas depois, em cada um dos terminais, numa tiragem determinada de acordo com a população de cada distrito. Para evitar desperdício de papel, periodicamente os boletins já lidos são recolhidos e alimentam a unidade de reciclagem do terminal.

Assim que a distribuição começou, todos os dias Peeta trazia o boletim junto com o pão e o deixava caprichosamente dobrado sobre um aparador na sala da minha casa. Depois de algum tempo, recolhia os boletins acumulados e levava para reciclagem. Ao ver que eu sequer os abria, ele passou a não trazer mais, respeitando meu desinteresse displicente. Quando ele pega o boletim no terminal, dando bom dia a Joshua, que dá um sorriso malicioso ao me ver junto de Peeta, eu pergunto:

– O que vem escrito aí?

– Se você se desse o trabalho de ler não precisaria perguntar.

Eu emburro e ele começa a falar resignado, conforme andamos em direção à padaria:

– Sabe, esse novo governo faz tudo diferente do antigo, porque tudo que ninguém quer é uma nova Capital igual à antiga. Liberdade de expressão e culto, democracia, livre trânsito entre distritos... coisas que eu não conhecia e Plutarch me explicou brevemente quando eu voltava da Capital para cá... todos esses conceitos são novos para todos. O boletim permite saber o que acontece no país inteiro e observar se todo aquele discurso de Plutach e dos que fazem parte do novo governo é verdadeiro ou não.

– E é?

– É cedo para saber, mas só o fato de terem publicado a notícia da morte de um operário que construía uma casa nos limites do nosso distrito e caiu de cabeça do alto do telhado depois de um mal súbito tratando-a como algo importante e não banal, já me dá alguma esperança. Dizem que vão fazer um concurso entre todos os distritos para decidir qual será o nome "verdadeiro" do boletim m breve... eles querem que todos mandem sugestões de nome para votar. Isso é coisa do Plutarch, óbvio, que ainda não perdeu o vício de fazer concursos e enquetes como na época do Jogos, creio. Há ainda anúncios de empregos em outros distritos, ninguém mais está preso ao seu distrito e pode procurar outras oportunidades, pensar livremente. E dá para saber como o povo da capital tem reagido ao seu novo status.

– Que status?

– Acabou o tempo de ser suprido pelos distritos sem pensar em produzir nada em troca. Se melhorou para os distritos, é óbvio que no começo foi muito pior para a Capital. As pessoas passaram um tempo anestesiadas, agora estão se mexendo. A destruição de todos os símbolos do antigo regime ajudou bastante.

– Símbolos?

– Tudo que remetia aos Jogos Vorazes foi destruído, demolido, implodido. E Ceasar Flickerman e Claudius Templesmih estão mortos.

Eu paro um instante, tentando absorver a notícia. Não tinha especial afeto por nenhum dos dois, mas de algum modo, Ceasar Flickerman parecia... "inocente", ele parecia gostar realmente de cada tributo, se bem que, pensando friamente, era esse o trabalho dele: nos afagar e fazer parecermos interessantes antes de nos mandar para a morte. Eu me encho de coragem e pergunto:

– Como eles morreram?

Peeta suspira antes de começar a contar a história de como ambos eram simplesmete as pessoas mais ricas de toda Panem. Sua posição de destaque e sua relação direta com os jogos garantia contratos de publicidade e participações em eventos milionários – e isso ao longo de anos e anos. Eles ainda tinham participação nos lucros de vários distritos , investimentos diretos. Templesmith tinha oitenta e dois anos e era apresentador de jogos antes mesmo de Snow ser presidente, e Flickerman começara a apresentar as entrevistas aos vinte anos e, fora ter trabahado como modelo por um ou dois anos, essa havia sido a única ocupação que tivera na vida. Os dois, juntos, tinham fortuna e patrimônio incalculável, no entanto, Templesmith morrera ainda na tomada da capital quando tentava fugir no seu próprio aerodeslizador, vítima de fogo amigo, abatido por uma bateria anti-aérea da capital porque os soldados não reconheceram que a aeronave dele era particular, não roubada.

– Foi o fim de uma vida rica, porém solitária – disse Peeta – dizem que ele tinha uma certa fixação por jovens vencedores dos jogos, pagava fortunas para te-los em sua cama, sabia?

– Eu creio que Finnick falou alguma coisa naquele prontopop em que entregou os podres da capital.

– Exato. Havia um garoto de 19 anos do distrito 1 no aerodeslizador com ele.

– O vencedor dos jogos imediatamente anterior ao nosso?

Peeta confirmou com a cabeça e prosseguiu:

– Flickerman chegou a ser preso, ficou a alguns metros de onde você estava, aguardando o julgamento, logo depois do seu. Ele foi condenado a prisão perpétua e soube que sua família toda, ele tinha seis filhos e doze netos, deveria deixar as propriedades dele e devolver tudo que havia sido ganho nos jogos. Não queriam executá-lo para não fazer um mártir, mas ele se enforcou na prisão um dia depois da sentença. E tenho certeza que deixaram tudo para que ele se matasse bem ao alcance dele. Achei revoltante o fato de que ele pôde assistir seu próprio julgamento e você ficou confinada e incomunicável durante o seu.

– Não esqueça que achavam que eu estava louca.

– Mas eu sabia que não estava. Por isso me recusei a depor, embora Plutarch achasse que se eu falasse o que a capital tinha feito comigo iria ajudar a fazê-los crer que você enlouquecera. De alguma forma, eu não quis mentir, eu sabia que você estava perfeitamente sã quando matou Coin. E eu entendi porque você a matou, imediatamente, depois daquela proposta ridícula de reviver os jogos...

É a primeira vez que falamos sobre isso. E percebo que preciso dizer agora o que sai de minha boca a seguir, ou nunca mais falarei sobre isso:

– Eu nunca quis votar pela realização de novos jogos. Só que se eu dissesse isso, Coin não confiaria em mim, e eu nunca teria a oportunidade...

– De livrar Panem de uma nova tirana. Eu percebi assim que você pegou o arco o que você ia fazer.

– Só gostaria de ter certeza que estamos livres de tiranos.

– Por enquanto sim. Mas só quando toda essa reconstrução estiver terminada vamos poder saber no que Panem se tornou. Há notícias sobre tentar estabelecer contato com os outros continentes, sabe, o antigo regime isolou Panem por quase 200 anos. Há, segundo relatos, sobreviventes ao sul num continente que chamam de Brazil e além do oceano há outros países, mas as comunicações estão no começo, acho que eles desconfiam da gente como nós deles. Antigamente, antes das guerras, o mundo parecia muito menor, havia mais meios de comunicação, acho. O que vai acontecer quando nos encontrarmos com esses outros povos, só o tempo dirá.

Chegamos aos fundos da padaria e eu percebo que todos em volta nos olham. Parece que todo Distrito está fofocando sobre nosso relacionamento. Peeta ignora os olhares, entra sem olhar em volta e acende o forno. De repente percebo que ele deve estar horas atrasado: se alguém queria o pão da manhã deve estar bem chateado. É quando ele me chama para a frente da padaria que me surpreendo: está tudo diferente da última vez que eu estive aqui. A loja está pronta, e é bonita. Vitrines novas, que eu não imaginava que ele havia requisitado, com pães doces e bolos – que ele me diz ter feito na véspera – cestos para os pães que ele ainda não assou, tudo limpo e arrumado, o que surpreende porque ele faz tudo sozinho, sem empregados.

Eu o vejo pegar uma grande bacia de massa, deixada para fermentar na véspera, separar um pouco e habilmente formar pães com o restante. A essa altura o forno já está quente e ele coloca os tabuleiros dentro, sem dizer nada. Curiosa, pergunto:

– Para que você separou essa massa?

– Sabe, o fermento é algo vivo. – ele me mostra uma outra bacia, onde uma gosma com cheiro ligeiramente ácido borbulha – eu preciso cuidar dele todos os dias, alimentá-lo, ou ele morre e não posso mais fazer pão. – ele joga a massa separada dentro da grande tigela de fermento, que borbulha. – eu separo um pouco da massa para alimentar o fermento, depois de algumas horas posso tirar um tanto dele para fazer uma nova massa. Daqui a alguma horas você vai ver como ele vai estar crescido. É quase como ter um bichinho de estimação. Cuidando do fermento eu poupo uma requisição. Meu pai me ensinou isso quando eu tinha seis anos. Talvez um dia eu ensine a alguém.

Eu me calo, porque percebo exatamente o que ele quer dizer. Filhos. Peeta não sabe, e creio que tão cedo não falarei sobre isso com ele, mas um dos remédios que a Capital me fornece é um anticoncepcional. O Dr. Aurelius me explicou que uma das condições do meu tratamento é que eu não sou considerada apta para dar à luz novos seres, portanto, devo ser conservada infértil enquanto durar o tratamento. Não o questiono porque não quero filhos, realmente. Mas Peeta um dia, quando meu tratamento tiver acabado, vai querê-los, sei disso. Concentro-me no fermento borbulhante para não pensar nisso quando Peeta me diz:

– Eu gosto de pensar que como uma parte toda massa que eu faço vai para o pote de fermento, é como se o primeiro pão fosse algo imortal, como se todo pão que eu fizesse tivesse um pouco do primeiro.

Eu olho em volta e vejo tudo que Peeta fez desde que chegou e começo a me sentir mal. Tudo que eu fiz foi caçar e me sentir vazia. Eu digo, num impulso:

– Você não acha que eu deveria passar a te ajudar na padaria?

Peeta me encara espantado por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

– Não. Lógico que não. Você não nasceu para isso, será que não percebe?

Eu tento entender o que ele diz para argumentar quando ele prossegue:

– Lembra da minha mãe? Ela odiava a padaria porque era obrigada a trabalhar aqui, dia após dia... e isso acabou com ela. Acredito que no fim ela também odiava meu pai. Não sei o que ela gostaria de ter feito da vida, ela nunca me disse. Mas eu não quero que você acabe confinada aqui, fazendo algo que não gosta, quando tem muito mais talento para caçar. Eu sei que ainda dói muito, talvez nunca pare de doer... mas se nós dois acharmos algo... algo que realmente gostemos de fazer... bem... vai ser menos difícil.

Ele me encara novamente e eu vejo as lágrimas brilhando nos seus olhos. Estive tanto tempo autocentrada e nunca pensei nas perdas de Peeta. Ele pode reconstruir do nada a padaria, mas nunca poderá trazer de volta o que perdeu, a família, o futuro dos seus irmãos. Eu o abraço e nós dois ficamos assim, um confortando o outro muito tempo, até que o pão começa a cheirar e ele me solta, dizendo:

– Deve estar pronto. Quase.

Ele vira na direção do forno e eu o vejo secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Ele retira a fornada enche os cestos e os leva para a frente da loja sem dizer mais nada. Quando volta, ele olha na minha direção e dá um sorriso triste. Eu sorrio de volta e ele me puxa de novo para os seus braços. Estamos nos beijando quando a campainha do balcão toca e ele diz:

– As pessoas sentem o cheiro do pão longe.

Rimos juntos e vamos para a frente da loja. Eu vejo Peeta atender amavelmente cada pessoa que chega, entregar pães e receber moedas em troca. Ele vai juntando as moedas numa caixa registradora velha e gasta. Fico pensando se aquele pão se paga, porque as moedas realmente não são de valor muito alto. Dely aparece para comprar pão e fica radiante ao me ver ali. Não preciso me explicar, ela já sabe e me abraça, dizendo no meu ouvido que sabia que isso ia acontecer. Quando a padaria esvazia, ele pega um pão no cesto e o embrulha, dizendo que é para mais tarde. Pouco depois de uma da tarde, Greasy Sae aparece com o nosso almoço. Ela cozinha também para Peeta e traz o almoço dele todos os dias, sempre depois do nosso. Mas hoje almoçamos todos juntos em pé, junto ao balcão da padaria. Ela vai embora e então Peeta me chama, dizendo que vai fazer a massa para a segunda fornada de pão.

O saco de farinha que ele pega deve pesar mais que eu. Ele amassa tudo com água, sal e junta um pouco do fermento, que parece ter dobrado de tamanho. Conforme ele trabalha, me diz que agora vai assar um pão doce, à tarde sempre aparecem crianças atrás de pão doce. É um processo lento, ele espera a massa fermentar enquanto faz um creme com leite e ovos. Quando está pronto, ele me faz provar um pouco. É delicioso.

– Baunilha – ele diz – antigamente custava uma fortuna, meu pai usava uma vez por ano, no pão de Ano Novo que o prefeito encomendava. Agora posso usar quase todo dia.

Ele volta à massa, que trabalha habilmente fazendo Pequenos pães trançados que cobre com uma calda de açúcar e deixa descansar por um tempo então os leva ao forno. Logo ele está com a batedeira (uma outra coisa que creio que ele requisitou da capital) ligada batendo um bolo.

– Como você consegue fazer tudo isso e ainda manter a padaria limpa e arrumada?

– Não sei. Acho que deve ser porque trabalhando eu consigo botar minha mente em ordem. Lembra quando eu confeitei o bolo do casamento do Finnick com a Annie?

Outra lembrança dolorosa. Ele convive muito melhor com elas que eu.

– Lembro – digo a contragosto – ficou realmente lindo.

– Pois é. Eu me lembro que quando eu estava confeitando, e só naqueles momentos, o mundo parecia... fazer todo sentido para mim. Quando voltava para meu quarto, eu tinha vontade de gritar para que não apagassem as luzes, porque eu tinha medo. Quando não estavam me torturando na Capital, me deixavam no escuro, vendado, apenas ouvindo os gritos de quem estava sendo torturado, então alguém vinha e injetava algo em mim e eu começava a ter... alucinações, falsas lembranças, aquelas malditas lembranças que eu gostaria de apagar, mas que ainda estão em algum lugar aqui. – ele apontou para a própria cabeça – Depois disso, toda vez que as luzes se apagavam eu tinha medo. Mas... depois de tudo elas foram enfraquecendo e eu... senti que estava de volta quando te vi tentando pegar aquela pílula e se matar, depois de matar Coin... e eu não podia perder você pela segunda vez!

Eu me abraço a ele com força, sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. Agora estamos realmente chorando juntos, e eu sinto que essas lágrimas nos purificam. A única certeza que eu tenho nesse momento é que eu e ele precisamos um do outro, nossa vida não faz sentido sem apoio mútuo, sem esse amor que me acalma e o anima. Quando nos separamos sou eu que enxuga o rosto de Peeta, com minhas mãos, com meus beijos. Ele sorri e eu vejo que há tanto alívio no seu rosto quanto posso sentir no meu peito. Logo eu estou ajudando ele como posso, levando alguns pães para a frente da loja enquanto ele assa o bolo que acabou de bater. Uma menina de uns sete anos chega e pede um pão doce timidamente, estendendo algumas moedinhas. Eu dou a ela o pão e guardo as moedas pensando que, afinal de contas, aquela menina nunca vai conhecer a sensação do medo de completar 12 anos. Outras crianças aparecem, e logo todos os pães doces se foram, menos um, que Peeta também embrulha "para mais tarde".

No fim da tarde, estamos de mãos dadas indo para casa, Peeta segurando os pães embrulhados. Escutamos o apito do Trem da Capital chegando à estação. Eu acho estranho porque eles têm vindo com muita regularidade e então Peeta me explica que estão trazendo um equipamento para voltar a extrair carvão. Quando eu estaco horrorizada, pensando em meu pai e em tantos trabalhadores que perderam a vida naquelas minas, Peeta me segura pelos ombros e diz que agora tudo será diferente.

– Nenhum trabalhador vai mais descer às profundezas das minas, Katniss! Eles trouxeram equipamentos que eram usados no distrito 2, escavadeiras e sondas que vão fazer todo trabalho...

– Você jura? - eu pergunto, parecendo até mesmo infantil, tomada pelo pavor de ver de volta tudo que um dia foi o miseravel Distrito 12 de volta. Ele me acalma e diz que talvez seja melhor eu passar a ler o boletim. Foi assim que ele descobriu o que o trem trazia e é assim que ele se mantém a par de tudo que está acontecendo. Eu finalmente me acalmo e nós seguimos juntos até a casa de Peeta. Ele precisa pegar roupas e por algumas coisas em ordem. Antes de fechar a propria casa ele diz:

– No fim de semana vou pegar tudo e levar para sua casa. Vou avisar na prefeitura que minha casa vai ficar vaga. Vou avisar à família daquela garotinha que foi comprar pão hoje. Eles são oito e estão morando numa casa muito pequena.

– Se eles morassem na costura quando eu vivia lá iam achar sua casa uma mansão. – eu digo, e não é para ser engraçado, mas Peeta ri. Ele estende a mão para mim e vamos andando juntos. Quando passamos em frente à casa de Haymich ele está na varanda, jogando comida para os gansos no quintal. Ele nos cumpriment primeira pessoa conhecida que não parece ligar para nossas mãos unidas, nos encarando normalmente.

Quando chegamos à frente da minha casa, Peeta pára, olhando para a fachada com um ar indeciso. Ele me encara e pergunta:

– Você tem certeza que quer dar o passo seguinte? Eu já fui uma mentira, uma opção imposta, já fui um amigo, um inimigo, uma ameaça... agora não quero ser... o que restou... – eu o interrompo:

– Desde que nós dois fomos separados no Massacre eu só penso em porque eu deixei você, Peeta. Eu queria me enganar dizendo que eu sentia falta do seu carinho, que você me amava, que o seu amor fazia falta... não percebe? Não posso separar o amor que você sempre me ofereceu de você, Peeta. Fique comigo, sempre?

– Vamos nos casar, então?

– Não sei se precisamos disso. – eu faço um gesto de indiferença. – Mas se você fizer questão de fazer mais um bolo de casamento...

A resposta o faz rir e nós dois atravessamos a soleira da porta juntos. Sae deixou janta e nós estamos famintos. Logo estamos comendo e então, eu tento pegar o pão que Peeta trouxe e ele não deixa, dizendo:

– É para mais tarde.

Eu o olho intrigada e então entendo o que ele quer fazer. Peeta quer torrar o pão, aquilo que realmente nos faria casados, e quer fazer hoje. Eu bato a mão espalmada na mesa e digo:

– Você me enganou! – e rio – me enganou direitinho!

Ele ri, mas seu sorriso desaparece no mesmo instante e ele segura os braços da cadeira com força, os olhos arregalados, que ele logo fecha com força e uma expressão de dor. Dura menos de dez segundos, mas quando acaba ele parece exausto.

– Flashback – ele então diz, escondendo o rosto nas mãos – às vezes um gesto traz uma lembrança horrenda. A mão, a batida, a frase... a capital me submeteu a dezenas de lembranças de você me acusando. Gritando. Eu agora sei quando uma delas volta, então... tento ignorá-las do meu jeito.

Ficamos um tempo calados, sem olhar um no rosto do outro, e eu percebo: será assim por muito tempo. Podemos tentar ser um casal comum, mas não somos. Somos duas pessoas que foram massacradas interiormente. O que passamos nos transformou e a única coisa que podemos fazer é continuar vivendo, tentando dar forma a esse amor que foi ferido, caçado e quase morto, mas sobreviveu. Peeta então ergue os olhos, que encontram os meus. Eu estendo a mão para a dele sobre a mesa e ficamos assim, mãos unidas e olhos nos olhos em silêncio, até que ele diz:

– Melhor terminar o jantar, não acha?

Depois que terminamos a refeição e cuidamos juntos da louça, eu pergunto se ele prefere tomar um banho antes de mais nada e logo estamos novamente debaixo do chuveiro juntos, terminando o que começamos pela manhã. Quando Peeta amarra o cordão do roupão laranja (que agora será sempre dele) seu rosto está relaxado e finalmente os efeitos do flashback parecem ter desaparecido. Ele toca meu rosto, quando eu me aproximo e diz:

– Será que se tivéssemos permanecido juntos durante o Massacre Quaternário teríamos passado por tudo que houve depois juntos?

Eu paro e penso. Não há como saber o que teria acontecido. Mas Peeta diz:

– Eu pensei nisso muitas vezes, desde que voltei a ser "eu mesmo".

– Eu também, desde que descobri o que estava acontecendo. Mas talvez, se estivéssemos juntos a capital poderia ter pego a nós dois e assassinado friamente. Iam sumir com a gente como sumiram com Cinna. Ou poderíamos ter sido resgatados os dois e então, você não teria sido telessequestrado e tudo correria muito bem para a "revolução" de Coin e Plutarch e hoje ela seria presidente... Mas, ao invés disso talvez ela arrumasse uma forma muito conveniente de se livrar dos amantes desafortunados do Distrito 12, para nos transformar em mártires.

– Sem falar que, sem meu aviso naquela entrevista que eu dei quando ainda estava relativamente são, antes deles terminarem o serviço comigo, a Capital ia bobardear o Distrito 13, e talvez nós dois estivéssemos mortos. – completa Peeta e de repente, nós dois nos encaramos e parece engraçado que só consigamos enxergar cenários trágicos que acabem com a nossa morte. Sou e quem começa a rir primeiro e Peeta me acompanha.

– Parece que não conseguimos imaginar cenários muito favoráveis a nós dois – eu digo e Peeta me abraça, ainda rindo. Então ele diz, abraçado a mim:

– Eu realmente queria ter estado junto de você o tempo todo. Mesmo que isso significasse morrer no fim. Eu queria muito que nós não tivéssemos perdido ninguém.

Eu o encaro em silêncio. Não podemos realmente mudar o que passou. Descemos de mãos dadas em silêncio, e eu percebo que teremos sempre esses grandes silêncios cheios de emoções indefinidas, e juntos, separamos o pão que iremos torrar. Estamos finalmente realizando o ritual que Peeta descreveu a Ceasar Flickerman, aquilo que quem quer estar casado faz no Distrito 12. Eu acendo o fogo na lareira e apago as luzes, a sala fica iluminada apenas pelo fogo. Peeta pega os pães e une os dois, um pão doce e um pão de sal, sobre um tabuleiro, que, com cuidado, nós apoiamos sobre o fogo. Em questão de minutos, um cheiro bom de pão torrado enche a sala. Com cuidado, usando uma pinça de lareira, Peeta os dispõe sobre um prato. Eu corto os dois ao meio com uma faca e nós esperamos que esfriem um pouco. Eu pego um pedaço de pão doce e estendo até a boca de Peeta. É hora de dizer votos, mas nada me ocorre. Ele me encara até perceber meu enguiço e diz:

– Eu devia ter começado isso. – caio na gargalhada e ele completa – acho que isso não serve como voto, Katniss.

– Eu te amo. E vou ficar contigo enquanto viver – digo, e subitamente fico mais séria. – é tudo que eu preciso dizer.

– Eu aceito isso como voto – ele diz e dá uma mordida no pão, pegando o restante com sua mão e deixando de lado, ao pegar um pedaço de pão de sal e estender para mim.

– Eu prometo que nunca mais, em momento algum, me afastarei de você quando achar que devo estar por perto. E vou ficar com você. Sempre.

Eu mordo o pão e é assim: estamos casados, pelo menos para nós. Consumimos o que resta do pão abraçados em frente as chamas da lareira. E percebo, mas é Peeta que diz:

– Estamos de volta àquela caverna, não?

Eu o abraço, sentindo o calor do seu corpo e sussurro:

– Acho que nunca saímos dela.

FIM


End file.
